A Little Help From Friends
by Myx Nyx
Summary: Catherine is clueless and totally out of her comfort zone, but she may be able to find her way...with a little help from friends.
1. The Secret is Out

**Disclaimer: Tragically, not mine.**

**A/N: Hello everybody! How goes life? Now I know what you're going to say. What happened to updating Consequences of Clubbing? Well, it's on its way, but this slipped into my head a few weeks ago and I couldn't get it out. It won't be super long, but it will have a few chapters. It's my first real attempt at humor, so let me know what you think.**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Catherine Willows strode into the ladies restroom, leaned against the wall briefly, catching her breath, and then made her way to the sink- and the mirror behind it. With both hands on the counter she stared at her reflection. She glared at it.

"Heterosexual." She shook her head. "Heterosexual, damn it, Catherine Willows!" she nearly shouted it. "You are a het-er-o-sex-u-al! Fucking straight. as. an. arrow! Now pull yourself together." She put a hand to her forehead, she could feel a headache coming on.

The sound of a flushing toilet made her eyes widen. All the color drained from her face.

_Oh God. Not good._

In her typical cocky fashion, Detective Sofia Curtis swaggered out of the handicapped stall toward the sink. Catherine pushed up against the towel dispenser to give Sofia room. Their eyes met and held in the mirror. Sofia gave a long, slow smirk. She turned and coughed and Catherine moved aside so she could dry her hands. Sofia tossed her paper towel in the bin and headed towards the door.

Just as Catherine was about to breathe a sigh of relief, the good detective spun around and took a few steps forward. "You know," she said, gesturing with a toothpick she had just pulled from her pocket. "It's a bit like falling."

"What?" Catherine was confused.

The blonde narrowed her eyes a bit and tilted her head to one side. "Falling," she said again. "If you have to take the time to remind yourself to throw out your hands, then it's too late- you've already hit the ground."

Sofia nodded, apparently pleased with her imparted wisdom for the day and turned to go. At the door she looked over her shoulder and gave the older woman a sly wink Catherine was not used to being on the receiving end of. And then she was gone.

Catherine looked back in the mirror. Falling certainly described how she had been feeling for the last few months. She was so not in control here. Maybe she was falling. And if she was, it was with her hands tied behind her back.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Catherine strode into the break room with a heavy mind. Warrick, Nick, and Greg had taken over the table with their card game and the only available seat seemed to be on the couch, between an engrossed Sara- her nose in a magazine, and a very amused Sofia, her lips curled into a half smirk. Catherine chose to stand.

She sighed and scratched nervously at the back of her neck. "Has anyone seen Gil? Where's Gil?"

Nick never even looked up from his cards. "Who knows?"

Greg kept his eyes on his small stack of chips, frowning. "Who cares?"

"He's down at PD with Brass on a conference call with the mayor, talking about the Snow-Sterling case."

Warrick glanced at Sara across the room. "How do you know that? You've been sitting on that couch since we got here an hour ago. You haven't budged."

"She was here three hours early." Catherine supplied, then mentally slapped her forehead as Sara quirked an eyebrow.

"How do you know that?"

"Well," she tried to make her voice casual as she waved a hand, "You…always…come in three hours early after your night off."

Sara frowned thoughtfully. Sofia beamed. Catherine glared.

"I'm going to go see about assignments." She looked pointedly at the detective. "Sofia, would you like to join me?"

The blonde continued to smile. "Why, yes, Catherine, I think I would."

The older woman spun around and stalked out without waiting for Sofia. She ducked into the first empty lab she came across- the DNA lab. As Sofia passed by the doorway, Catherine grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the room.

Sofia was still grinning smugly. "Why Catherine, what an unexpected surprise. How may I help you?"

"Cut the crap, Curtis!" Catherine was trying to calm herself. _Don't panic, don't panic! You can handle this._ "What do you know?"

"Know? I don't _know_ anything." Her eyes widened in mock surprise.

Catherine crossed her arms; she was in no mood. "What do you think you know?"

"Well, as a trained detective, I have to admit I have nothing conclusive. But based on circumstantial evidence I would deduce that…you are questioning sexual identity because you have recently developed an emotional and physical attraction to one CSI Sara Sidle."

There was a muffled cough behind them. "Oh, there's that semen sample!" Catherine whirled around in time to see Wendy Simms standing from behind the counter. Wendy smiled awkwardly, holding up a glass slide. "Slippery little buggers."

Catherine put her head in her hands. This day was really not going as planned. "I'm doomed."

Sofia smiled and sauntered over to the counter, "Hey, babe. How much did you hear?"

"Babe?" Catherine asked, confusedly looking up and around. Sofia did not use words like _babe._

"Just the bit about Catherine having the hots for Sara." Wendy stepped closer to Sofia.

But Sofia took a step back. "No way you're kissing me with some perp's semen in your hands."

"Oh, right" Wendy set the slide down. "I still forget that creeps people out." This time when she came closer, Sofia's lips met with hers in short but meaningful kiss.

Catherine's jaw dropped. "You two are…?"

Sofia nodded. "Almost a year now."

"Ten months and fourteen days." Wendy corrected, resting a hand on Sofia's arm. "But who's counting?" She smiled at Catherine. "So you're a lesbian; that's great!"

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX

Catherine's eyes went wide as she went pale, "I'm a…? I'm not a…I'm…" She looked up at the two women staring at her. "Not that there's anything _wrong_ with being a…lesbian. Not at all. Lesbians are really great! I'm just…not one."

Wendy turned to Sofia. "Too much too fast?"

The blonde pursed her lips and nodded, "I would say." She moved to the redheaded CSI and ushered her onto a stool before placing a hand on her shoulder. "Catherine, can I ask you a personal question?"

"No."

"What do you think about Sara?"

"I said 'no'."

"Just for curiosity's sake, what do you think about her?"

"How do you mean?"

"For example, do you think that she's…smart?" Sofia offered.

"Extremely." The answer came immediately.

"A good CSI?"

Catherine didn't bat an eye. "One of the best."

"Funny?"

"Very."

"Kind?"

"Sure."

"Compassionate?"

"Absolutely."

"Sexy?"

"God, yes." Catherine clamped a hand over her mouth, eyes wide.

Wendy snorted, but at a glare from Sofia, she held her tongue.

Sofia turned back to Catherine. "Want to tell me how long you've been…?"

Catherine put her head in her hands. This is was beyond awkward. She didn't even really like Sofia all that much and here she was about to admit her deepest secret. "I…don't know. I don't know! It snuck up on me so slowly, I didn't even notice it at first. But now…"

"Now you can't get her out of your head?"

Catherine shook her head. This was ridiculous.

"And how do you feel about that? Scared?" Surprisingly, Sofia's voice was comforting rather than mocking; almost as if she could relate.

Catherine's eyes met the blonde's. "I've never been so petrified in my entire life." She looked from Sofia to Wendy and back. "What am I supposed to do? I'm _not _gay. I'm just not- I have never been attracted to another woman in my entire life. Men! I like men!"

Wendy shuddered and made a face.

"Until now." Sofia pushed.

"Right."

"Well," Wendy cocked her head to one side, "You could always do something about it."

"Like what?"

"Like ask her out."

Catherine actually snorted. "Are you kidding me? Whether she says 'yes' or 'no', I am so not ready for that. I don't think I could take the rejection which is what would probably happen- her rejecting me. And if by some miracle she actually agrees, I would totally lose it. I haven't got a clue how to date a woman!" The redhead seemed a bit frantic.

Wendy had puzzled expression. "It's like dating man. But you don't have to deal with facial hair or, you know, the whole penis thing." She gave another shudder.

Catherine waved a hand wildly, saying a little too loudly, "I _like_ the whole penis thing!"

"Well, this is a bit awkward." All heads turned towards the door way and the male voice coming from that direction.

"Greg?"

He smiled tightly. "I'll come back later."

Catherine tilted her head skyward. "This is so not my day." She looked back to the former lab tech. "How much did you hear?"

He flushed. "Just the umm…just the bit when you confessed that you umm, liked…"

Catherine held up a hand. "Stop there."

"So what's going on? Can I help in _any_ way?" He raised his eyebrows suggestively.

"Afraid not." Sofia gave a wry smile.

"Catherine is having a sexual _revelation_." Wendy gave him a meaningful look.

The female CSI slapped her forehead and then groaned as her headache worsened. "Why don't we just make posters?"

"Relax. Greg caught Fifi and me in the utility closet six months ago- never told a soul."

Greg pursed his lips together to keep from laughing and Catherine raised a perfectly arched brow as they both looked at Sofia. "Fifi?" They asked in unison.

Sofia colored slightly. "Yeah, well, Catherine's a lesbian, let's focus on the important things, shall we?"

Greg turned back to Catherine with excitement written all over his face. He rubbed his hands together. "You're a lesbian?"

"No, I'm…well, it's complicated. But I'm not…it's just that…shit, I have no idea!"

"She's got a crush on Sara."

"What?" Greg's eyes were size of saucers. "Seriously? No way!"

"Wendy! Shut! Up!"

"Right, sorry." She mimed zipping her lips, locking them, and putting the key down Sofia's blouse, who slapped her hand away.

"And for the record, I do _not_ have a crush on Sara."

"Of course you don't. You just want to kiss her, hold her all night, make love to her and let her hold your hand on long walks? Be there to comfort her when she's down? Dance in your living room, barefoot, with no music on?" Sofia questioned.

After thinking a moment, it was Catherine's turn to widen her eyes. "Oh, shit…" She looked up, her expression one of sheer panic. "I have a crush on Sara."

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**So? Was it funny? What were the best parts? Do you want to read what happens next? I want to hear it all, so come on and review!**


	2. She's Got A Point

**A/N: Oh, my goodness! *blushes* You guys are so sweet and supportive! I simply loved all of the fantastic reviews! I hope this update doesn't disappoint, there's so much pressure on now! But don't let that dissuade you from reviewing! Okay, read on! Enjoy! Laugh (hopefully).**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

Because the DNA lab had proven to be something less than private, and because work did actually need to get done, it was agreed upon- albeit reluctantly by some, that the two CSIs, the detective, and her lab tech girlfriend would meet for breakfast.

Catherine stabbed at her scrambled eggs in frustration. "How the hell could I let this happen? I'm forty-four years old, I have a teenage daughter, my air conditioning is broken, I barely made my car payment last month- I really did not need this!"

"Hey, are you going to eat that?" Greg reached for her toast and pulled back quickly as Catherine almost impaled his hand with her fork. He sat back childishly. "I'll take that as a _yes_."

"Here ya go, buddy." Wendy winked, passing her toast to Sofia who tossed it to Greg who gestured the bread in thanks.

Sofia turned back to the older woman. "It's not something anyone plans for, Catherine."

"Which part? The crush part? The co-worker part? Or the part where Sara has _breasts_?"

There was a moment's silence in which the sound of Greg choking on his oatmeal was clearly audible. Sofia nudged Wendy with an elbow. "A little help, please?."

"Oh, right." The brunette leaned forward in her seat, smiling sympathetically. "All of it, hon. You can't help who you fall for."

"The hell you can't." The emotion built in Catherine's voice. She cradled her forehead in her hand. "This is such a mess."

"So, you're freaked out about being attracted to a woman."

"No. Yes. Maybe. I don't know. I…I can't live without her, but the thought of being with her is incomprehensible, and yet the fact that I can never have her is killing me. It's a completely hopeless situation."

"Ooo," Greg smiled, "You've got it baaaaad!"

Catherine narrowed her eyes and gestured defensively with her fork. "Watch it."

"Now, explain to me why you can't have her?"

Catherine sipped the straw in her orange juice before speaking. "I'm her senior co-worker. Its not like you two, working together every once in a while. I see her everyday- she's my subordinate. Not to mention that she's completely beautiful and brilliant. She's a Harvard graduate for Christ's sake! I barely finished night school at UNLV. Plus she just generally doesn't like me. I am _nine_ years older than she is, and oh, yeah, little detail; she's straight."

Wendy bent close to Sofia's ear and spoke out of the side of her mouth in a mock whisper, "You know, she kinda got a point."

Sofia frowned at her. "Putting that aside for the moment, let's talk hypothetical. If she came up to you and asked you out right now, what would you do?"

Catherine talked through a mouthful of home fries. "Probably have an aneurism."

"What are you afraid of?"

"The whole thing. It would be scary enough if she were a guy. The fact that she's a woman just adds a whole other dimension to this."

"It's the sex, isn't it?" Wendy scrunched her nose. "You know, we could probably help you out with that."

Greg's eyes bulged as he choked on a bit of dry toast.

Sofia smirked at his reaction and nodded her agreement, "Yeah, absolutely, Cath." She winked at the redhead who caught on quickly. "It would be our _pleasure_."

Catherine gave a sidelong glance at the still coughing Greg and then smiled at the women. "Could you? Oh, yeah," she intoned in a deliberately husky voice. "that would be great. You know, I'm just _dying_ to know the best ways to please a woman."

Greg was turning red.

"No, totally," Wendy continued, "Fi and I could do some…_demonstrations._ If you think that would help."

"Yeah," Offered Sofia, trying to keep a straight face. "And when you feel comfortable, you're welcome to join in."

Greg's color was getting close to purple.

"That would be such great experience."

"You know we might want a mediator."

"Yeah, a non bias party, someone to referee- give advice…"

All eyes turned to Greg. "Greg?"

The lone male at the table looked up to three smiling faces.

Catherine beamed. "Would you like to join us?"

Greg's jaw dropped. "I…I…umm…uh…huh?"

The three women collapsed into hysterical laughter. Sofia slapped her thigh, Wendy gave a very unladylike snort, and Catherine forgot her dilemma for a moment.

Greg frowned for minute but when he realized the joke was on him, he laughed along good-naturedly.

"But seriously, Catherine." Wendy went on as they settled down. "If its something you're concerned about, I'd be happy to answer any questions you have about girl on girl lovemaking."

"Whoa, looks like we came in at the right time in this conversation."

Heads swiveled to see Nick and Warrick standing there, grinning from ear to ear.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"What are you doing here?" Catherine asked, trying to change the subject.

Nick looked at her strangely. "Catherine, we've been coming here for breakfast three days a week for what? Five years at least."

"Oh, right…"

"So, catch us up. What'd we miss?" Warrick pushed a smaller table up against the one their friends were sitting at as Nick put a chair on either side.

"Yeah," he said as he sat down and opened his menu. "How'd we get to talking about girl on girl?"

"Well," Wendy began in an exaggerated tone, her eyes wide.

But Catherine interrupted by coughing conspicuously and kicking her under the table.

Wendy took the hint and tried to derail the conversation, "We were just teasing Greg about his lesbian threesome fantasy." She tried to sound casual.

It didn't work. Warrick shook his head. "No. Nope, that wasn't it. I distinctly heard you tell Catherine you would give her advice about quote, 'girl on girl lovemaking.'"

"Yep," Nick nodded. "That's what I heard too." Both guys, and then the entire table looked expectantly at Catherine.

At first her expression was one of panic, but after a moment, she threw a hand in the air carelessly, "What the hell, right? The whole lab will probably know by tomorrow anyway." She turned to the boys. "I have a crush. On Sara."

Silence. Apparently that was not what they had been expecting.

Warrick was the first to speak. "Sara?"

"Yes."

"Our Sara?" Nick asked.

Catherine nodded once. "Yes."

"Sara Sidle?" Warrick wanted to clarify.

"_Yes_. Our Sara, Sara Sidle."

Another pause.

"Does she know?"

"I really, _really_ hope not."

"Wow." Warrick shook his head, "Did not see that one coming."

"Right? I was thinking you were rehearsing a trick to play on Hodges or something."

Sofia's eyes flashed and she winked at Wendy, "That's not a bad idea."

Nick shook his head. "So why don't you tell her?"

Wendy leaned over Sofia, hiding her mouth with her hand, "She's afraid of the sex."

Warrick nodded immediately. "Man, do I get that one. Sex with a woman- that's some complicated shit right there."

"True fact." Nick commiserated. "They've got all these rules- and every woman is different."

"Guys…"

"I know, right? And oral- how long do you have to stay down there?"

"Guys…"

"No one knows! And some of them think you're being a chauvinist ass if you pay too much to their-"

"But then if you don't pay enough attention they think you don't find them attractive!"

"Exactly! And-"

"GUYS!"

The two men turned to the redhead waving her hands like an air traffic controller. "Yeah?"

Catherine glared. "I'm _not_ afraid of the sex."

"Huh? Oh."

"At least…mostly not. But that's A) none of your business, and B) Not why I'm not telling her."

"Then what is it?"

Catherine counted off the reasons on her fingers. "She's straight, she's hates me, I'm too old for her, I'm her immediate supervisor, and I have no idea how to be a lesbian!"

Nick scratched his chin, "Yeah…no, can't help you there." He smiled and winked in her direction.

She sighed and put her head in her hands. "What the hell am I going to do?"

"I don't know if this helps," Warrick put in, "But you're wrong about at least two things."

Catherine looked up. "What things?"

"Firstly, she doesn't hate you."

Catherine raised an eyebrow. "No? She does a pretty bang up job of acting like it."

"Nah, are you kidding? She thinks you walk on water."

"Yeah," added Nick, "And she admires you for everything you've been through to get where you are."

"Thinks you're an amazing mother."

"Have great style."

"She does envy you for your skills with people."

"And sometimes she lets the job get in the way of any possible relationship you might have."

"But she regrets it."

"Wants to get to know you."

"Definitely doesn't hate you."

"How do you know all this?"

"We've taken her out for drinks after you all have had fights."

"You get a few beers in that girl and she opens up real fast."

"Which is how we know the second thing."

"And that would be?"

"Sara is _not_ straight." Nick and Warrick grinned at Catherine's stunned expression.

"_What_?"

"She's not straight."

"_How?"_

"Well you see, Catherine, when two women develop certain feelings for each other-"

Sofia cut Greg off with a back of the hand to the chest. "Watch it, Sparky."

"Seriously, what's your evidence?" Catherine pushed Nick and Warrick.

"She had a three year relationship with someone named Alexis when she lived in San Francisco."

"Don't forget that girl she dated at Harvard- what was her name again?"

"Leslie."

"Yeah, that was it. And don't forget her first love, high school sweetheart Alison."

"There have been a couple guys here and there-"

"But never any she really had a connection with."

Catherine sat back. This was a lot to digest.

"You know," Wendy waved a finger, nodding, "I always thought she gave off a bit of a G.I. Jane vibe. Kinda hot."

Sofia raised an eyebrow at her lover.

"In very unhot way," Wendy quickly remedied with her best innocent face.

Sofia shook her head, smiling.

For her part, Catherine sat in silence, staring off into the middle distance. Sara wasn't straight? And didn't hate her? If that was true, then maybe it wasn't a completely hopeless …

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

**Well? Funny- ha ha? Or funny- does this milk look green to you? Remember, my creative genius thrives on the delectable nectar of sweet, sweet life that we like to call **_**reviews**_**. So the more you review, the faster I type. Hopefully more soon…**


	3. A Little Help From Friends

**A/N: Hello all! I know, I know, you were expecting this update a whole lot sooner, so was I, believe me. But life, and by that I mean the ridiculously large amount of work I am expected to do in ridiculously small amount of time, completely got in the way. **

**In fact, the only reason you have an update at all is because of the wonderful support of my amazing girlfriend, the love of my life, Miss Maggsie, to whom this update is dedicated. Sweetheart, believe me when I say that you inspire me in so many ways. And I know I can be a real idiot about the little things, but I'm getting better everyday. I love you so much. And happy belated anniversary!**

**Okay, so without further ado, I present…your update!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

"Oh, hey Sara." Catherine ran a hand through her hair. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee or…something?" She stared into her own blue eyes in her closet mirror, then sighed and slouched. "Stupid," she mumbled under her breath, before pulling her clean, burgundy blouse over her very…enhancing bra. She experimented with pulling her hair back, but then fluffed it back into place.

"Sara," she said offhandedly, gesturing to herself. "I hear there's a new vegetarian restaurant opening on Sahara. I've been dying to try it. Care to come with?" She rolled her eyes. "Like she won't see right through that." Disgustedly, she kicked aside two spike heeled ankle boots and stepped into a pair black leather calf-cutter boots.

"Sidle," she muttered as she moved to her bureau and slipped on her earrings. She put on her long lost farm girl accent. "How'd you like to be my woman?" She snorted at herself, heading downstairs. What the hell was she thinking? Its not like she was ever going to get up the courage to actually ask Sara out. That was never going to happen.

Then why was she dressing up for the twelfth consecutive night? She was running out of good clothes. She grabbed her jacket off the hook and picked up her purse from the hall table.

"Linds! I'm heading out! Nana will be here in an hour."

She looked once more into the mirror above the table. She unfastened one more button of her blouse and shrugged at her reflection. _Couldn't hurt._

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

Deep in thought, Catherine strode deliberately towards her office. So intent on the file in her hand was she, that she failed to see her attacker before it was too late. Someone grabbed her by the upper arm and pulled her into a darkened layout room.

"What the hell?" Catherine yanked her arm free, attempting to escape, but the door was already securely shut and locked and there was a dead weight against it. Questing blindly, she found the light switch and flicked it on. She turned, and then, startled, took a backward step into the door, or more accurately, what was blocking the door.

"Mmph." Greg protested as Catherine's elbow hit his gut and his mouth was filled with red hair. "Cafrim! Gep op!"

Catherine jumped in surprise. "What?" she asked, moving away from the younger CSI.

He wiped his tongue with his hand, making a face. "I _said,_ 'Catherine, get off.'"

"Oh. Sorry." The woman looked back at her more immediate problem. "What do _you_ want?" Catherine was understandably flustered, because behind the layout table stood Nick, Warrick, Wendy, and Sofia arms crossed, their expressions very clearly displeased.

It had been nearly two weeks since 'that day,' and much to Catherine's relief, her secret still seemed to be safe from the rest of the lab, and more importantly, from Sara.

"So…" Nick looked at her expectantly.

"So, what?" Catherine asked, throwing out her hands.

"So, what do you have to say for yourself?"

"About _what_?" Catherine was getting irritated.

"It's been _two weeks." _Greg said from behind her.

The red head played dumb. "Since what?"

"Since you came out to us and spilled your guts about Sara." Greg joined the others opposite the redhead.

Catherine's eyes widened. "I came out to you?" She tilted her head, narrowing her eyes. "_Really_?"

"Well…" Greg hesitated. "Not on purpose…"

The woman was tempted to cross her eyes, "You think?"

Sofia did roll her eyes, "Who cares if it was on purpose? The point is you need to do something about it. You can't hide from this forever."

"Oh, shut it, _Fifi_." Catherine's anger started to rise. "That is my decision to make."

Nick coughed gesturing with his head towards the glass windows that looked out into the hall. The room fell silent as they watched Sara pass by, fully absorbed with her own file folder.

Catherine's shoulders slumped and expression misted over. She slouched against the table. "God, you're right. Shit. You're so right. What the hell am I going to do?"

"Well," Warrick said, holding out his arms, indicating the rest of the people in the room, "We're here to help." He smiled widely.

Wendy raised an eyebrow, smirking, "And we have a plan."

Greg began, addressing the detective, the lab tech, and the three CSIs. "We've thought this through, and we think it will work." He unrolled a large sheet of poster paper, the top of which read 'Operation Get Sara,' then he reached down into a bag at his feet. "I have the walkie talkies…"

Catherine looked disbelieving. "Walkie talkies? _Seriously_?"

Greg looked up, "What? Too much?"

Catherine shook her head vehemently, raising her hand in 'hold it' position. "You know what? I don't want to know. Thank you, all of you, for being so concerned, but I can really handle this one on my own, okay?" She looked at them all until, one by one, they nodded. "Good." She turned and walked out the door.

_The problem,_ she thought to herself, _is that I have no clue how to handle this. _She paused in the hall, and wondered briefly just what their plan had been. But then she shook her head. It was probably best that she didn't know. She might just be desperate enough to try it.

If she had stayed a moment longer, she would have caught sight of Sofia as she winked at her fellow investigators, and she would have seen their answering diabolical grins. "Plan B, anyone?"

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

It was an hour before the end of shift when Catherine received a page. Thinking her DNA results must be ready, she left her office. It had been a long shift and she was more than ready to get out of the lab. It had been oddly quiet tonight, and if she had bothered to notice, she would have realized that she hadn't seen Wendy, Sofia, Greg, Warrick, or Nick in several hours.

As she was turning the corner, she caught sight of a slim, dark form. She recognized it immediately. There was Sara, leaning against the wall outside the break room, apparently waiting for someone or something. Catherine's heart melted. It just wasn't fair for someone to be so amazing and so unattainable. The redhead snapped out of her haze when she noticed Sara staring at her with an odd expression. She quickly looked away and kept walking. She really needed to get over this. Before it consumed her.

"Whoa," Wendy exclaimed as Catherine walked into her lab. Her eyes went to the abundance of skin at the top of the other woman's blouse. "Hellooo, Catherine."

The redhead arched an eyebrow, clearly not amused. "You paged?"

"Hmm? Oh, yeah." Wendy cradled her face in her hands, elbows resting on the table. She gave what looked like a scheming smile, and Catherine was momentarily suspicious. "So, how are things on the Sara front?"

Catherine looked at her, then pursed her lips in an effort to control herself. "Wendy?"

"Yeah?"

"Is that the only reason you paged me?"

"Umm…" The brunette appeared to think hard for a moment. "Yeah, I think so."

"You don't have any results for me?"

Wendy waved a hand, "Oh, no. I'm completely backed up and yours were the last ones to come in, you'll be lucky to get them by next shift."

Catherine bit the inside of her cheek. "Right."

Wendy stood, smiling. "Why don't you just ask her out? What's the worst that could happen?"

"She could full out reject me and then slap me with a workplace sexual harassment suit."

Wendy nodded slowly. "That would...definitely suck."

"No kidding."

"But she might not say no," the DNA tech proffered, coughing and scratching her ear casually.

"How could she not? Do I have to go through all the reasons it would never work? Or mention that she's smarter, younger, and sexier than I am? What reason could she possibly have to say yes?" She looked off into space. "Why am I even _talking_ about this with you?" Catherine frowned as she took in Wendy's expression. "What's funny?"

Wendy looked like she was about to erupt, her shoulders were shaking with effort it was taking not to burst into laughter. She waved a hand, "Nothing, nothing." She looked like she might cry. As her arm moved, the collar of her lab coat was pushed aside and something caught Catherine's eye. All of the color drained from her face.

"Are you…? Are you wearing a wire?"

Wendy stopped laughing abruptly. "Uhh…no. No, absolutely not."

Catherine stepped forward and pulled open her lab coat. "Yes, you are!" Panic quickly turned to anger as it always did. "Why the hell would you be recording…?" Catherine's eyes widened as an image of Sara outside the break room with that strange expression flashed through her mind. She had been waiting for something…or someone. She was completely ashen. "Oh, God. Please tell me you didn't." Before Wendy could respond, Catherine was out the door and careening down the hall.

"Code Red! Code Red!" Wendy's voice echoed throughout the lab. "Abort! Abort!"

The redhead turned the corner just in time to see Greg snatch a pair of headphones out of a bewildered Sara's hands, and hightail it down the hall in the opposite direction. Several heads seemed to duck behind the corner as soon as he reached it, pulling him along. _I will kill them with my bare hands! _She caught sight of the brunette. _But first thing's first._

"Sara!" Catherine called out as she power walked towards the younger CSI. "Sara, I can explain. Its…uh…" she panted as she came to stop. "Its not what it sounded like."

Sara looked at her, appearing somewhat dazed. "Really? Because it sounded like…you have a thing for me."

Catherine paused. _Okay, maybe its exactly what it sounded like._

Sara's eyes narrowed, she seemed to have cleared her head a bit, "You have a thing for me? How is that possible?" She seemed to be thinking out loud.

"Well…" Catherine looked at the wall over Sara's head.

"I mean, I'm…and you're…" the brunette shook her head, "just how?"

"I don't know, I-"

"Hang on, you think I'm sexier than you?" Her tone was incredulous.

"Ah…" Catherine scratched the back of her neck uncomfortably.

"Have you ever looked in the mirror?"

"Look, the thing is- wait, what?" Puzzled blue eyes snapped up to meet dancing brown ones.

Sara stood a little straighter, realizing she had the upper hand. For the moment. "Younger, I'll give you- I cant do anything about that. Smarter- I think I'd prefer to say we have different strengths. But sexier?" Sara gave Catherine a half-quirked smirk and a long slow blink, "That's not even a competition, Cat."

Catherine gaped like a fish. Was…? Couldn't be. No way. Wait, what?

Sara looked around the hall. The lab had gone oddly quiet. She coughed. "Cath? Can we finish this conversation somewhere a little more private? Like your office, maybe?"

Catherine nodded silently. If she wasn't already stunned enough, what happened next really threw her for a loop. Sara reached out and clasped a warm hand around her forearm, just above the wrist, and guided her down the hall. And it was a good thing she did, because Catherine's eyes never left the hand on her arm.

Safely hidden in the locked office, with the blinds down to deter any curious onlookers, Sara turned to the other woman in the room. "So…" She held her hands behind her back.

Catherine carefully looked anywhere but at the brunette in front of her, at the moment she was particularly interested in her own feet. She felt she should at least attempt a proper apology. "Sara, I am so sorry. You were never supposed to hear any of that."

"Well…I did." The younger woman took a step toward her crimson-cheeked co-worker.

"I am completely mortified, Greg and the others were way out of line."

Sara cocked her head to one side. "Others?"

"Uh…" Catherine bit her lip. _Oops._

"Who else?"

"Well, Wendy obviously."

"Uh-huh."

"And…Sofia."

"Okay."

"And Nick."

Sara furrowed her brow.

"And Warrick."

Sara looked at her, disbelieving. "Anyone else?"

"That's it…but considering where Greg probably got the gadgets, Archie may know something."

"Right." Sara stood directly in front of Catherine. "So you confided in Wendy, Greg, Sofia, Nick _and_ Warrick, and you never came to me?" Was it Catherine's imagination or did the younger woman sound a little hurt?

"Well, I didn't exactly tell them…it's a long story. But I never meant to tell anyone."

"And you were never going to."

It wasn't exactly a question, but Catherine answered it anyway with a shake of her head.

Then came the weighted word. "Why?" The single word, charged with such emotion that it seemed to radiate throughout the room.

Maybe it was the way the simple question slipped from Sara's lips, maybe it was the weeks and months of tossing and turning in bed all day, or maybe it was just the fact that she was tired. Tired of hiding, tired of lying to herself, to the world, to Sara. Tired of the churning ball of confusion that had taken up residence in her gut. Whatever the reason, Catherine lost it.

"I don't know! I don't! I'm confused, I'm scared. I've never felt this." She put a hand over her stomach and then on her chest. "Not for a man, not for a woman, not for a single minute have I ached for someone as much as I ache for you. And there seem to be so many reasons why it could never happen, not the least of which is I have absolutely no freaking clue how to be a lesbian-"

This drew a snort from the other woman. At a glare from the redhead, Sara held up her hands in surrender. "Sorry, but you have to admit that sounds pretty funny."

Catherine shook her head and dropped her gaze to the floor, momentarily drained. "I wouldn't even know where to start."

Sara stepped in close. When the shorter woman didn't recoil, she took that as a sign. "Catherine," she spoke the name in a gentle, soothing tone, and took two slender hands in her own.

Catherine drew a sharp breath and looked up, her heart beating out of her chest.

Sara smiled encouragingly as she met searching eyes with her warmest, most honest look. Then she leaned forward and pressed a soft kiss to the other woman's cheek.

Catherine's eyes fluttered shut and she sighed. When she opened them again, it was to be greeted by a gap-toothed grin.

"Why don't we start…with coffee? Hmm?" Sara tucked a lock of hair behind Catherine's ear. "And we'll take it from there."

Catherine smiled and then nodded, suddenly completely unafraid. "I'd like that."

Sara dropped one of the other woman's hands and tugged the other in the direction of the door. "Come with me to get my stuff?"

Catherine smiled again but shook her head. At Sara's frown, she bravely moved up on her toes to place a returning kiss on the taller woman's cheek. "I've got something I need to do first. Meet you at the front desk? Ten minutes?"

Sara grinned and nodded, then she squeezed Catherine's hand one more time before making her exit.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

"I ought to kill each and everyone of you, slowly and painfully." Catherine stood in the doorway of the break room, arms crossed over her chest. "At the very least I should have you fired or written up for insubordination." She stepped into the room.

Lounging throughout the room, the team of cohorts did not seem perturbed by the threats. Sofia raised a hand. "I don't actually work here anymore, so…good luck getting me sacked."

"Yeah, and you can't prove anything." Nick jumped in.

Warrick nodded. "We've had the tapes erased, fingerprints expertly removed."

"Disposed of all the physical evidence."

"And none of us remembers anything, isn't that right?"

The group nodded. "In fact, we were all on lunch break, weren't we, guys?"

Nick smiled at the redhead. "Doreen down at the diner will be happy to attest to that."

Catherine shook her head. "What you did was deceiving, conniving, and absolutely humiliating." They all knew enough to look shame-faced. "If I weren't as nice as I am, I'd be in Grissom's office right now instead of here. Lucky for you, I'm letting you off with a warning. Pull anymore stunts like that one, and you'll find yourselves working in the crime lab on the North Pole. Do I make myself clear?"

There was a mumbling of guilty 'yes's' from around the room.

"Good."

"Cat?" Sara called. Just the sound of her voice made Catherine smile. "You about ready?"

Catherine turned to see the other woman standing just inside the entryway. She took the few steps towards the door, and casually slipped her hand into Sara's. "Yes. I am very ready."

As they left the room, hand in hand, the redhead looked over her shoulder and winked at her friends. "Thank you," she mouthed, grinning like the sun itself was shining in her smile.

A chorus of whoops and celebratory cries, clapping and high fives followed them out into the morning light. Sara beamed at her and dropped her hand to wrap an arm around her shoulder and kiss her cheek once more. Catherine looked at the pale sky thinking that this could be just the beginning. And as pulled out into traffic, she felt Sara's hand tentatively take hers again. Interlacing their fingers, she caught sight of her reflection in the side mirror, thinking how nothing had ever felt so right.

And it might never have happened. But for a little help from friends.

**IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI**

**Alright, what did you think? I know it wasn't quite as funny as the first two, but as the most beautiful girl in the world has reminded me, its always a bit more serious when they get together.**

**There may be a fourth chapter to this, or I may turn the idea I have into a separate fic or a companion piece. So for now, I'm marking it as complete, but that is subject to change.**

**And I would be remiss if I didn't take the time to say REVIEWS! THEY MAKE THE WORLD GO 'ROUND!**

**Thank you everyone for your outstanding and continued support! Oh, and will more people post please? Nobody has been posting with only a few exceptions and I need more reading material. So writers, get typing! And newbies, I encourage you to try your hand at fanfic!**

**Okay, that's all for now folks (Review!) **


End file.
